Babysitting
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: What happens when Jean and Scott are left to baby sit the institutes newest member? Rating for some language R
1. Default Chapter

-1-

Rachel watched from the stairs as Jean and Scott waved everyone off. She smiled 'And then there were two' she thought. Rachel is the institutes newest recruit. She is nine years old, she has shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes. Rachel always carries around her white polar bear which she calls Dorian.

Scott and Jean walked back in and saw Rachel sat on the stairs. They had almost forgot they weren't completely alone they had to take care of her while everyone else was gone. They looked at each other and Rachel knew they were talking telepathically, like they always did when she was around. She jumped up from the stairs and ran up to Scott, she grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

Scott looked from Jean to Rachel, he smiled at her. "Can i have some ice cream?" she asked swingin Scott's arm back and forth. "Sure, c'mon" Scott answered then led her to the kitchen. Leaving Jean alone without even looking at her as he passed. Jean glared at the doorway Scott and Rachel had just walked through.

* * *

Jean ran into the kitchen, she saw Rachel sat at the table eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream while Scott was reading the microwave instructions the box of microwave burgers. Jean went up to Rachel and took the bowl away from her. Rachel looked up at Jean "Jean, I was eatin that" she said and gave Jean her best pupy dog eyes. "Thats not going to work on me missy!" Jean practically yelled at her.

Scott looked up from the box. Rachel got up from her seat and ran to Scott. He put the box on the counter. Rachel looked up at Scott with fake tears in her eyes "Jean yelled at me" she said and held her hands up to him. "Oh its ok" he said and picked her up. Rachel wraped her legs round his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Scott glared at Jean then went to get something out of the fridge.

Jean just stood with her mouth open. She couldn't believe it Scott just _GLARED_ at her. Rachel stuck her tongue out at Jean over Scotts shoulder. Jean gave a frustrated sigh and stamped her foot on the floor then stormed off. Rachel put her head back on Scotts shoulder and smiled to herself 'Hehe big purple eyes get him everytime' she thought.

(I know its a bit short)


	2. Scott's good old responsibilty speech

-2-

Day 1

It's been two hours since they left her and Scott alone with that brat. And now Scott has left her to go and get the brat more ice cream. She's completely alone. Why? Why did he leave her? she doesnt know how to look after the brat.

Which is why Jean was hiding in the closet. And Rachel was currently eating alot of chocolate and watching Baby Loony toons on the couch. Then the phone rang. Jean didn't bother getting out of the closet, but if she had she'd have found that the door was locked anyway. Rachel ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" pause "Oh Hi Scott!" pause "Nope sorry Jean's not here" pause "uhm I dunno" pause "Ok see ya in a bit" Was all Jean heard of the conversation but she could probably guess what Scott was saying. Jean glared at the door 'Thats it your little brat, No one turns Scott against me. This is war' she thought.

Then tried to get out of the closet. "What the? **HEY LET ME OUT!**" she shouted and started banging on the door. Rachel meanwhile was back to eating choclate and watching cartoons. " **HEY SHUT YER YAP I'M WATCHING TELE**!" she shouted in the general direction of the closet.

A few minutes later, Jean could here a sort of banging noise. She tried to open the door again but it was still locked.

Rachel heard Scotts car pull up and ran and unlocked the door. Then stood at the end of the hall. Jean tried to open the door again and found it was unlocked. 'Right now your in for it you little brat' she thought as she closed the door behind her. Then she heard Rachel shout " b HEADS UP JEAN! /b " she looked to her right and a baseball was flying straight at her head. She used her TK and the ball just dropped to the floor.

She looked at the end of the hall and saw Rachel stood there with a baseball bat wearing a navy blue cap. She was about to shout at her for playing ball in the house when Scott shouted that he was home.

Rachel ran past Jean and down the stairs. Straight to Scott "I'm so glad your back Scott, I was scared all alone here" she said and held onto his free hand (member he went shopping for ice cream and onlt ice cream). "You weren't alone!" said Jean from the stairs. Rachel looked at her "But i didn't know where you were, you just vanished"

Scott looked at Jean "You heared the professor Jean we have to take care of her that means you don't disappear when your alone with her"

"But-" Jean started but Scott cut her off

"No buts Jean we have a responsibility, I'm going to put this in the freezer before it melts" with that he left "I'll help!" Rachel shouted after him.

She went to the door then turned round to look at Jean. She put both her index fingers under her eyes and pulled it down (ya know that gross thing they do with their eyes?) then stuck her tongue out and went "Meh!" then ran after Scott.

"Ooh that little!" Jean said through gritted teeth. She glared at the doorway and clenched her fists 'Your goin down brat' she thought.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Scott was sat watching football. Jean was bored but at least he had his arm round her and that brat was no where in sight. Then she heard it. IT was coming down the stairs.

Rachel came into the Rec. Room still wearing her cap and carrying her baseball and bat. "Scott, will you play with me?" she asked. Out of habit Scott said "Go ask Jamie" Rachel pouted and did puppy dog eyes "But he's not here, nobody else but you is" Scott looked at her.

He sighed "All right let me just tape the game then" He got up but Jean was still leaning on him and she fell. Jean glared at Rachel, who just stuck her tongue out and put her right thumb on her nose and waved her other fingers around (ya know wot i mean?). Then Scott turned back around and she put her hands behind her back.

"C'mon then Rach" he said, Rachel smiled and grabbed his outstrechted hand. So Jean was left all alone on the couch. She glared at the door "Oh she's good, but nobody and i mean nobody takes Scott away from me" she said mostly to herself.


	3. Jealous Jean?

I forgot this bit before, I own nothing except Rachel, and a cat and uh 30p and half a bottle of Scotish mineral water.

-3-

Day 2

So far she's been taking all of Scott's time. But that will change and Jean will make sure that Scott sees Rachel for what she really is. Jean was sat at the table glaring across as Rachel ate her Lucky Charms (I WANT LUCKY CHARMS ITS NOT FAIR uh anywho) Scott wasn't up yet because he had foolishly given Rachel pixie stix last night.

Rachel looked up at Jean and glared back still eating her lucky charms only now she was chewing it slowly. And this is how Scott found them when he got up half and hour later only Rachel had less LC's that when they started the glaring contest.

Scott raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Rachel didn't look at him but Jean did. Rachel jumped up and started dancing around singing "Ha I win I win I beat you! you looked away I win" then stood right infront of Jean and pointed at her face "IN YOUR FACE!" she shouted then went to watch cartoons.

Jean just blinked. "Okay then" Scott said then went to get his breakfast. Jean sat at the table tapping her finger on it. Scott knew this meant she wanted to say somethin but knew she was gonna sound foolish. So he tried to ignore her then she sighed loudly. Scott put his spoon down and said "Whats wrong?" Jean waved her hand at him "It's nothing" she said.

"Uh huh what is it?" he asked. Jean looked around the room and bit her lip. "All right why do you like her more than me?" she asked. Scott was beyond confused "Like who more than you?"

"Rachel"

"Rachel?"

"Rachel!"

"I don't like her more than you"

"But you spend all your time with her"

"Wait wait Jean are you jealous?"

"No"

"You are aren't you! Oh my god your jealous of a nine year old!"

"I am not!" Jean stood up and slammed her fists on the table then walked out.

* * *

Jean's been sulking in her room all day. Not that Rachel minds it means she's had Scott all day. They went to the park where they met some of the boys from her school. And to put it nicely she kicked their butts at their little soccer match. Then after that she gave him the big purple eyes and he took her shopping.

When they got home Rachel wanted Scott to play PS2 with her. But he said he should spend some time with Jean. So now Rachel was alone playing Devil May Cry instead of one of the other games she wanted to play.

'Spend some time with Jean huh? Well i'm afraid we can't have that Scott' she thought as she died for the second time in 5 minutes. She threw the controller down and folded her arms. Then she got up then walked to her room and got her box of cuddlies. She looked left then right and threw the box down the stairs and ran after it. Screaming as she did.

Scott heard this and went to see what it was. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw cuddlies everywhere and Rachel sat holding her ankle crying in the middle. Scott ran down the stairs and sat next to her "What happened?" he asked. Rachel looked at him "You.....wouldn't play with.....me......so I was.....gonna bring em down here......but...i tripped and fell....and hurt my ankle" she said between sniffs (Quilt trip anyone?).

Jean was stood at the top of the stairs. She knew that Rachel didn't really fall down the stairs but if she said anything Scott would just say she was being jealous. Meanwhile Scott took Rachel down to the Med lab even though Hank wasn't there all the bandages and stuff was.

* * *

Rachel was left alone with Jean while Scott talked to the Prof who'd just phoned. Jean looked at the door then at Rachel who was sat with her foot up on the couch eating a huge bowl of ice cream. "I know your faking it and Scott will find out" Rachel looked at her "What your going to tell him? I heard you talking this morning Little Miss Jealous, How can you be jealous of a nine year old Jean?" Jean growled and walked off.

**"HEY WAIT COME BACK I CAN'T REACH THE REMOTE! JEAN! JEAN!" **she shouted "**SCOTT JEANS LEFT ME AND-" **she got up and changed the channel to one of the movie channels which was playing 'Bad Boys 2' (not mine) then put the remote back "**SHE'S LEFT THE TV ON SOMETHIN I'M NOT MEANT TO WATCH!"**


	4. Busted

**I own nothing but Rach**

-4-

Day 2 Still

Rachel was extremely bored. Scott wouldn't let her do anything. And now she's stuck watchin the tape of the football match she made him miss yesturday. She was just about to fall asleep when the alarm went off. Making her jump. Scott got up to go. "Wohoo i thought i'd die of bordeom lets go" She said and went to get up.

"No you stay here you can't fight with that ankle" Rachel was about to protest when he just left.

"Ya know i'm startin to think this was a bad idea" she said to herself. She sat for about five minutes then heard somethin explode outside. She looked around "Ok i'm bored and no ones lookin" she said then got up and ran to the kitchen.

She went out the door and round to the front of the house. She saw Scott and Jean fighting with the Brotherhood. Fred was just stood there doing nothing. And Scott was havin a hard time with Lance and Pietro. Rachel looked from Scott to Fred and smiled.

She crept up behind him. Scott couldn't hit Lance everytime he tried Lance would make an earthquake and he'd miss and Pietro was too fast. They all stopped when they heard Fred scream. Lance and Pietro raised their eyebrows "What the!" they both said then started running for the gates. Rachel was stood holding Fred above her head (Guess what her powers are) "**HEY YA LEFT SOMETHIN!**" Rachel shouted then threw Fred in their direction.

Rachel looked at Scott who was staring at her suspisiously. "What?" she asked. He pointed at her ankle "I thought you'd hurt your ankle"

"Uh oh yeah ow ooh ow" she said holding her ankle. Scott folded his arms and said "Busted" Rachel stopped hopping around and let her foot go back on the floor. "Hehe I'm in trouble huh?" she said.

* * *

Jean walked in the Rec. Room and looked at Rachel then the television. "You've been watching too much TV" she said. Rachel glared at he "Whatcha talkin bout Jean?" she asked. Jean pointed at the TV it was showing 'The Flintstones' and BamBam was holding the couch up. Rachel looked from the TV to her hands. "Ehe oops" she said and promptly dropped the couch. "Well you did tell me to clean the _whole_ Rec. Room" she added as Jean walked out.

Jean turned round and said "I told you he'd find out" Rachel just stuck her tongue out at her. Scott walked in as Jean left. Rachel looked at him then at the floor and started shuffling her feet. "Whats with you two?" he asked. She just shrugged. Scott sighed and left the room.

(Sorry its short next one'll be longer)


	5. The fun continues

Hi Sky Waves

Agent-G & Wen1 uh i never actually thought bout the Jean usin TK to get outta the closet. Oh and uh she was in there coz i'm not a huge fan of her actually i kinda hate her.

-5-

Day 3

Rachel was sat watching cartoons, singing along to the 'Sylvester and Tweety mystries' (Don't own) theme song. when the screen went all fuzzy. "Hey!" she yelled at the tele. Rachel got up and walked over to the tele "All it needs is a little tap, thats what Logan said last time" she said to herself then hit the tele. The picture went worse. She frowned and hit it again a little harder and the tele went even worse. "UGH! C'mon! **PIECE OF CRAP**!" she shouted and smacked to TV really hard.

The screen went blank. "Uh" she just stared at it. "**SCOTT THE TELE'S BROKE**!" she shouted as Scott walked past the door. "I'll call someone" he said.

* * *

An hour later the repair guy showed up. Rachel was sat on the coffee table watchin him as he pulled her precious tele apart and looked inside. Scott was sat on the couch watching him aswell. The repair guy 'hmmed' for a while. Rachel couldn't take it anymore "Oh c'mon! you've seen a broken tele before fix it man fix it!" she said a little loudly. He looked at her "Uh i don't want to get all technical on ya kid but ta put it simply someone beat the crap outta this thing, do you guys have a pet gorila or somethin" Rachel blinked a few times and laughed nervously. Jean, who was leaning against the door smiled.

When the repair guy had gone Scott looked at Rachel. "Gorilla huh? Rach thats the 2nd tele this month"

"I know and i'm really sorry but Logan said-"

"Yea i know give it a tap but he mean tap it. Not try and kill it" Rachel put her hands behind her head "Hehe guess i don't know my own strength"

* * *

At around 2 in the afternoon Rachel walked up to the stairs with her skateboard and yelled up "**SCOTT! I'M GOIN TO MEET SOME FRIENDS AT THE PARK! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE DARK!" **she didn't wait for him to answer. she ran out the door and down the steps then jumped on her skateboard.

She went out the gate and someone grabbed her. "Hey! what the hell do you think your doin?" she said. A man stood infront of her and said "We're kidnappin ya kid" She looked at him "Uh i don't-" she stopped herself 'Hmm if i get kidnapped Scott will be so worried and not bother with Jean' she thought "Ok Could ya get my board for me?" she asked pointin at her skateboard that had rolled near the road.

Rachel wriggled out of the man's (We'll call him uh Si) so she wriggled out of Si's grip. She saw a car parked near the gates she turned to look at Si as his friend (We'll call him Drew) walked over and picked up her skateboard. "That your car?" she asked thumbin to the blue car. They both nodded dumbly and she walked over to it and opened the door.

Rachel looked at them "So uh ya gonna want the mansion's phone number right?" Si and Drew looked at each other and Si said "Well uh we were just gonna stick this note under the door" and held up a piece of paper. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. She leaned on the car "Tch as if. It'd freak em out way more if ya phoned em trust me i've seen it" she said

"Where?" asked Drew

"On TV duh!" Si and Drew looked at each other and shrugged.

About 5 minutes down the road Rachel said "Are we there yet?"

"No" Drew, who was driving said

5 more minutes

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

5 more minutes

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

5 more minutes

"Are we there yet?"

Both Drew and Si turned round and shouted "NO!"

"Uhm arn't wonna you guys meant to be watchin the road?" Rachel asked. Drew and Si looked at each other then at the road they were headin for another car. Drew turned the steering wheel and their car went into a barrier on the road.

Rachel sighed and got out. She looked at the front of the car and said "Oooh that'll cost ya"

**"GET IT THE CAR YA BRAT!" **Drew shouted as he got out to look. Both S and D were looking at the car and didn't hear a cell phone go off. "Oh Jean's cell phone forgot i had that" Rachel said then answered it.

"Hello?" she said

"Rachel? where's red?" came Logan's voice

"Oh uh probably with Scott"

"Where's Scott?"

"Uh probably the mansion"

"Where are you?"

"Uhm i dunno hang on i'll check" Rachel stuck her head out the car window "Hey where are we?"

"GET BACK IN THE CAR!" Si and Drew shouted.

Rachel frowned "I don't think they know either"

"Who are they?"

"Uhm i dunno"

"Wait you just got in a car with complete strangers!?"

"Uhm no they said they were kidnappin me"

"WHAT!"

"Yea they grabbed me when i was goin to the park and said they were kidnappin me, then they drove into a barrier" Rachel stuck her head back out the window "Hey Mr kidnapper guy are you sure you dunno where we are cause my friend really wants to know"

* * *

½ and hour later

The doorbell to the institute rang, Jean answered it. Good old Si and Drew were stood there they pushed Rachel towards Jean "Here take her back! We don't want her! no amount of money's worth it" Si said and then they both ran off. Rachel waved to their back "**BYE MR KIDNAPPER GUYS! THIS WAS FUN WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME!" **she yelled after them.

Jean sighed "Scott you can tell Logan to calm down now the kidnappers didn't even want to keep her" she said looking at Scott who was stood holding the phone away from his ear Logan's muffled shouting could be heard.


	6. Snowball fights

I just I hate her, her voice i can't stand it her hair just everything. The fact she has my name didn't help her out much either.

-6-

Day 4

Scott was woken up by Rachel jumping up and down on his bed. "uh huh what?" he said sleepily. Rachel smiled and jumped down so she landed on his stomach. Scott made and 'oof' noise when she landed. He opened one eye (He had his shades on BTW) and saw Rachel grinning at him. "What is it Rach" he said then yawned.

Then he noticed that she was dressed like it was winter and it was the middle of summer. "Uh Rach aren't you hot dressed like that?"

"look out the window!!" She said excitedly. Scott turned his head to look at the window, he did not like what he saw. "Rachel! its still dark!" Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes "No no silly get up and look!" she said getting off him and proceeeding to grab his hand and yank him out of bed.

"Look look it's snowing! can we go outside?" Rachel said jumping up and down. Scott blinked a few times and looked at his clock "Rachel-Louise Smith!" Rachel stopped jumping around 'Uh oh he used my full name' she thought. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, no you cannot go outside"

Rachel looked at the floor and sniffed. Then brought her hands up to her eyes and made noises like she was crying. Scott's expresion sofened and he sighed. "Oh Rachel don't cry I'm sorry ok we can go outside" Rachel looked up and sniffed "Really?" she said. Scott nodded.

Rachel went out of the room so Scott could get dressed. She looked back at the door "Hehe gets him everytime" she said smiling to herself. Then carried on downstairs to wait for Scott. Scott couldn't help but wonder why the hell it's snowing in the middle of summer. He had one hunch but she was out of town with the others. Wasn't she? He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Storm and the professor wouldn't lie to him would they?

* * *

Scott walked slowly down the stairs. He couldn't believe he'd let her get him to go outside at 3 in the morning. In the snow. Rachel ran up the stairs and grabbed Scotts hand, "C'mon I already got everythin ready! c'mon" she said.

When she dragged him outside Scott realised what she meant by that. She'd built two fort type things.

* * *

At 7am Scott crawled into the kitchen. He was covered in snow. Jean looked at him. He just smiled at her and plonked himself down on a chair. Rachel walked in with alot less snow on her. She smirked at Jean and sat next to Scott. "I kicked your butt!" she said happily. Scott just nodded and collapsed into his breakfast.

(This was really just to make it longer and fill in the gap between day 3 and 5)


	7. Name calling and Hospital visits

-7-

Day 5

Rachel walked into the Rec. room where Jean and Scott were watching tele. She stood next to Scott and said "Scooott" he looked at her. She was stood with her hands behind her back. "Yes Rachel" he said.

"Will you teach me to drive?"

"No Rachel"

"Please"

"no, your not old enough"

"But but" she was trying to think of an excuse for him to teach her "Oh but if you teach me now then i'll be able to pass soo much easier and and i'll be better than Kitty was when you tried to teacher her pleeeeeaaaasssseeee!" she said holding her hands like she was praying giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine fine i'll go get the car!" he said and left. Jean glared at Rachel. "Aww Jeanie don't hate" she said and went to walk out. "Brat" Jean said. Rachel turned round "Narna" Rachel said to her. "You wanna play that game fine! You turnip"

"Wazok" -Rach

"Campino" -Jean

"second hand donkey bottom biter"-Rach

"Cabbage"-Jean

"Ball point pen"-Rach

"Pear"-Jean

"bread stick!" -Rach

"Samurai sock" -Jean

"Scheissenhausen!" -Rach

"Ugh Kurt should not be teaching you german. Red jumper!" -Jean

"Donkey Breath!!" -Rach

"Hula hoop!" -Jean

"Water bottle!" -Rach

"Poodle hair!" -Jean

"Te odeo, interfice te cochleare!!"(See bottom for translation) Shouted Rachel and then ran out to go meet Scott. Leaving Jean very confused, "I thought she only knew German" she said to herself.

* * *

Well ya know when Rachel said she'd be better than Kitty at driving? Well she wasn't infact she was worse. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry i'm soo sorry" She said as she stood next to Scott's hospital bed. "Scott I swear i didn't see the tree till you were well in it, plus you really shouldn't have yelled at me like that" She put her hand on his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

Rachel jumped away from him "I'm sorry" she said and covered her mouth with her hand. Jean walked in and said "Rachel we have to leave now go wait in the car"

"But what about Scott?"

"I'm afraid he can't leave yet" said a doctor who just came in the room.

* * *

-Scottie's flashback of the tree incident, Scott's POV-

I waited at my car for Rach to come out. Everything was fine i told her the peddles she remembered them. She was doing better than Kitty she hadn't run anything over yet. I was fine everything was fine.

Then it happened she turned left when she should have turned right. "**BRAKE BRAKE!" **i shouted she paniced and pressed the accelerator instead of the brake. And **CRASH! **straight into a tree. I flew out of the car and landed in it. Then the branch broke and i fell to the floor.

(Te odeo, interfice te cochleare!!- I hate you, Kill yourself with a spoon in Latin)


	8. Tinkerbell? Oo

-8-

Day 7  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry did i mension i was sorry?"  
"Yes Rach you said you were sorry" Scott said. Jean walked in "Scott the professer phoned, Thier stuck they can't come back yet"  
"What?" Jean just shrugged.  
  
Rachel went to give Scott a drink but tripped and spilt hot coffee on him. Scott screamed "Oh my god! I'm sorry i'm so sorry let me ju-"  
"I think you've done enough Rachel why don't you just go and play" Jean said  
  
"Ass wipe" Rachel said  
"I think you've been hanging around Logan too much"  
"And I think you've been hanging around red hair dye too much"  
"Ugh! I'll have you know my hair is natural" said Jean pointing at he hair.  
  
"Your hairs about as natural as pink grass"  
"Ugh!" Jean had her fists clenched and her arms straight at her sides. Rachel was mimicing her. "Guys please can't you just stop it and get along"  
  
They both looked at him "No" they said together and each stormed off to diferent rooms. "Great first thing they agree on its it to not get along" Scott said then sighed.

* * *

"Jean" Scott said as he saw her walk passt the door for the 5th time. Jean looked in the room "Huh? whats up Scott?"  
"Is something wrong?" he asked  
"Uh no nothings wrong why would you think somethings wrong?"  
"You've walked past the door about 5 times"  
"Uh i gotta go bye"  
  
Jean was stood next to the fountin. "Now where did she go?" she asked herself. She heard a noise to her right and turned to see Rachel coming straight at her on her skateboard. As she past Rachel pushed Jean into the fountin. She stopped and looked at Jean "Sorry...NOT" she said and stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

Jean knocked on Rachel's door "Rachel I want to talk to you!" she said through it. Rachel said nothing, "Open this door right now or i'll open it myself!" she shouted. The door opened and Rachel was stood with her hands behind her back looking at the floor.  
  
"Gee i'm sorry Jean i didn't mean to make you so mad i was just having fun, I never get to have fun its always 'Rachel you have homework' or 'Rachel you have training' I just wanted to have some fun while Logan's away and I don't have training"  
"Aww" Jean said. Rachel turned her back on Jean "Syke! I can't believe you fell for that! LOSER!" she shouted and slammed the door in Jean's face.  
  
"Ugh! that little brat!" Jean said then stormed off downstairs.

* * *

Day 8

"Rachel! What are you doing!" Jean shouted. Rachel looked up at her "What? You told me to put the food away" she said shrugging. Jean gave a frustrated sigh "**THAT IS NOT PUTTING IT AWAY!**" She yelled. Rachel stood up "**FINE! I CAN'T DO IT GOOD ENOUGH DO IT YOURSELF!**" Rachel shouted and threw the bag of groceries at her. Then stormed out of the room.

Rachel walked into the Rec. room Scott was sat watching TV. She smiled "Scott!" he looked at her. "Will you play with me?" she asked. Scott looked around "Well i'm kinda busy right now Rach" he said and turned his attention back to the TV.

Her heard her sniff. Scott closed his eyes "It's not gonna work Rach, not this time it won't work" he said.

* * *

"It worked" said Scott as he was sat on a kitchen chair in one of Jean's dresses. Rachel smiled at him "You look pretty Scott" she said. Jean walked in and dropped the plates she was holdin. Scott looked up "Oh god" he said. Jean covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh.

"C'mon Scott say your lines!" Rachel said and poked him. "Do i have to?" he asked. Rachel sighed "Yes you do now say them!" Scott looked at the ceiling then stood up. "I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle" and he put his hand on his hip "And here is my spout" and he stuck his hand out.

Jean snorted and bust out laughing. Rachel then made Scott stand on the chair. "Go on Scott say it" Rachel said and poked him again. Scott sighed again "O Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not sigh be but sworn my love ugh" at that point Jean was on the floor laughing and Rachel did not look amused.

Rachel sighed and picked up a clipboard she had on the counter "No no no! You need more feeling more emotion" she said waving the clipboard around. Then they heard someone clear their throat at the door. Scott smacked his hand on his head. Jean looked up from the floor and wiped away the tears. Rachel turned round and smiled "**LOGAN!**" she shouted and ran to him. She rapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Logan tilted his head and smirked at Scott. "Nice outfit Tinkerbell" he said

"Don't start Logan i'm not in the mood" Scott said getting down from the chair. Logan pried Rachel off of him and said "so Tinkerbells been keepin ya entertained then squirt?" Rachel nodded her head.

Jean had by now managed to get back to normal well what she classes as normal anyway. She looked at Logan and put her hands on her hips. He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You've been teaching her words like Ass wipe" she said pointing at Rachel. He looked from Jean to Rachel then back "Not me" he said and walked out.

He heard Rachel say "Meh!" which usually meant she'd just stuck her tongue out at Jean. "UGH! Get back here!" Jean shouted. Rachel ran past Logan and down the corridor when Jean just past him Rachel looked back and shouted "Suck monkey balls! Donkey breath!"

Jean and Rachel could be heard shouting insults at each other. Logan sighed "Aah home again" he said and went into the rec room to watch football. He turned the volume up to drown out Rachel and Jean's insults.

(Thats it woohoo done! 3)


	9. Enter Teeg

**I own nothing except Rachel and her 2 friends and anyone else I decide to create, so basically I only own the people you don't recognize. This was originally a seperate story I just can't be bothered doin it as one on here.**

-9-

A boy about 14 maybe 15, stood behind the desk of the local cinema. He was tallish and had blonde hair with like orange spikes at the front. It was around 8 in the evening when 3 little girls came into the cinema. They all looked around 9. The shortest one was wearing black baggy jeans and a black hoody, which said 'Metalica' on the front. She was also wearing a black cap with an 'R' on it.

Her friends were a little taller than she was they also appeared more girlie. They were both wearing skirts. The tallest was wearing a white skirt and a pale pink jacket, which was zipped up. The other was wearing a denim skirt and white jacket, her jacket was open and a pinkish 'My little pony' shirt could be seen underneath.

The 3 girls walked up to where the boy was stood, the shortest put the money on the desk "3 for 'The monster from the toilet' please Ray" she said. Ray leaned closer to the girl

"Rachel, didn't the professor say you couldn't see that film?" he asked. Rachel leaned closer to Ray. "Didn't the professor say you couldn't drive the x-van, didn't the professor say you couldn't go out last Saturday, Didn't the professor say you couldn't drive the x-jet. I know alot of things Ray, **_ALOT _**of things" she said quietly.

Ray stood up straight "3 for 'The monster from the toilet', here you go enjoy the film" he said as he passed them the tickets.

* * *

"You got me fired man!" Ray said but Rachel ignored him.

"**LOGAN!**" she shouted as he was about to go into the bathroom. Logan looked up and raised an eyebrow "What is it squirt?" Rachel ran up to him and rapped her arms around his left arm. "Don't go in there! The monster from the toilet will come and kill us all!" she shouted and ran off screaming.

Logan just blinked, Ray smacked his hand on his forehead "I'm so dead" he whispered.

"Monster from the toilet? Isn't that that film she wasn't allowed to see?" Logan asked himself.

"Yes but it would appear someone gave her tickets to see it" Said the Prof in his head.

* * *

"Ray I can't believe you gave a nine year old tickets to see a PG 13 film" Scott said

"Her friends looked 13"

"Ray you know Jamie's the oldest kid she talks to from school and he's only twelve"

* * *

Scott knocked on Rachel's door a few seconds later the door opened a tiny bit and Rachel's hand came out and smacked the door, sticking a purple sign to it. The sign read 'If you ain't got a McFlurry (Don't own) you ain't comin in'

"What the...**RACHEL OPEN THE DOOR!**" Scott shouted

"Read the sign and come back!" came Rachel's voice from behind the door.

"**Where the hell am I supposed to get a McFlurry**"

"McDonalds duh!"

Scott stared at the door then walked off. Rachel assumed he was going to get her ice cream.

* * *

"Scott Scott Scott"

"Yes Rachel" Scott said looking at her over his shoulder.

"Come play dress up with me" she said

"Uh Nah that's ok Rach"

"But but Scott pleeaseee"

"Yea go on tinkerbell go try on some more dresses" Logan said walking into the rec room and sitting on the couch. Scott looked at him "Your never going to let me forget that are you" he said

"Not on yer life bub" Logan said and changed the channel.

Scott glared at Logan, "Ya think that'll scare me tinkerbell?" Logan asked not looking away from the screen. Rachel let out a frustrated sigh and tugged Scott's sleeve "C'mon Scottie play with me"

"Can't you play with Jamie?"

"No"

"Why?"

"He's outside trying to get Ray and Bobby to let him play soft ball with them, and Amara's out with Kitty shopping aaand Jubes and Rahne have locked themselves in their room to choose an outfit for Jubes date on Saturday. And I don't like Jean"

"Well what about that new girl"

"What new girl?"

"She in ere yet, Her names Tiegan (Pronounced Teegan) she's 13 years old should be ere soon" Logan said while flipping through the channels.

* * *

A 13-year-old girl got off a bus a few blocks away from the institute. She was shortish with short brown hair, a few inches above her shoulders. She was wearing a black headband, a black t-shirt with a pink star and pink mesh sleeves that were a little long. She was also wearing dark blue jeans, which were faded a little at the knees, her jeans almost completely covered her black trainers.

She had a light grey backpack on one shoulder. Bobby and Ray walked along the pavement, they weren't paying attention because they were telling Jamie the many reasons why he couldn't play soft ball with them. "Well it would uh you know" Bobby started

"Yea course it'd be too dangerous man I mean what would happen if oof" Ray said as the 13-year-old girl walked into him.

"Oh no perdón I didn't mean to walk into you I wasn't paying attention," she said with a slight Spanish accent she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Oh its ok I wasn't payin attention either so" there was silence for a short time in which the boys looked at each other then at the girl stood in front of them.

Suddenly she smacked her forehead "Oh I'm so silly, my name is Tiegan" she said holding out her hand. As they shook her hand, Ray and Bobby introduced themselves. Jamie on the other hand just stood shaking her hand. Bobby smirked at Ray then elbowed Jamie in the side. Jamie let go of her hand "Uh I'm Mul- uh Jamie yea Jamie"

Tiegan giggled "Nice to meet you Mul uh Jamie" she said Jamie stood there "Uhhh" Tiegan waved to the boys and carried on walking. She'd only gone a few steps before she smacked her forehead again "Oh maldígalo" she said and turned round pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket "Do you know where this place is?" she asked showing it to Jamie. "Uhhh" Jamie just stared from Tiegan to the paper. Bobby laughed and shook his head, then looked at the piece of paper "Oh yeah course we know where that is, we live there. It's just up that hill there huge mansion ya can't miss it"

"Oh gracias, See you around Jamie Later Bobby, Ray" she said waved and turned to walk the way Bobby had just directed her.

* * *

When Tiegan was gone Bobby and Ray looked at Jamie. "Somebody's got a crush" they both said Jamie looked at them "I do not, I I uh couldn't understand her accent"

"Uh huh likely story" Ray put one hand on Jamie's shoulder and the other on Bobby's "Our lil J man's growin up"


	10. Ray's lucky shirt

Tiegan looked at the mansion through the gates "Well looks like you're here now Teeg, so what are ya waitin for?" Tiegan said to herself. She looked around, bit her lip and turned to walk away from the gates. "Did ya want something kid?" came a voice behind her.

Tiegan turned round "No I was just partida, uh leaving"

"Hey you Tiegan?"

"Uh yea"

"**LOGAN LOGAN LOGAN! IS THAT HER IS THAT THE NEW GIRL!?"** shouted Rachel as she ran towards where Logan and Tiegan were stood. Tiegan looked at the little girl, "Uh yea my names Tiegan" Rachel never stopped running but now she had her arms out and was running straight at Tiegan. Tiegan took a step back, as she past him Logan grabbed the back of Rachel's shirt collar. Rachel made a noise and stopped "Not so fast squirt" Logan said not letting her go

"Dude what you tryna do kill me?"

"If I tried to kill you you'd know about it"

"Uhm scuse me I don't mean to interrupt but I am still standing here" Tiegan said causing Logan and Rachel to look at her. "Yea right, squirt show 'er to the profs office"

"What why me?"

"Cause then ya can get to know 'er can't ya, now get"

"Alright I'm goin, c'mon Tiegan it's this way," Rachel said motioning for Tiegan to follow her. Tiegan waved at Logan as they passed.

* * *

"Right that's the rec room, its where we ya know watch TV and stuff, so got any nicknames? Pets? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Best friend? What?" Rachel said as they passed the rec room door. Tiegan looked at her "Uhm yea, no, no, no, and no"

"To bad, so what's ya nickname?"

"Uh my brother calls me Teeg and his friends call me midget"

"Hmm I think we'll stick with Teeg"

"Good choice"

* * *

After Tiegan talked to the professor Rachel showed her the rest of the mansion. When they got to the garden Ray, Bobby and Jamie were back. "Oh hey that's Ray, Bobby and Jamie" Rachel said pointing at them.

"Yea I met them in town they told me where to find this place, say is Jamie always so quiet?"

"What ya mean quiet?"

"Ok watch this" Tiegan said and they walked over to where the boys were. "Hey Bobby, Ray, Jamie" Tiegan said waving. Bobby and Ray both said "Hey" but Jamie just stood there.

Tiegan looked at Rachel who was waving her hand in front of Jamie's face, she pointed at him "That's what I mean" she said. Rachel looked over her shoulder at Tiegan "Damn girl what'd ya do to him?" she said.

"I did nothing Rach" Tiegan answered.

"C'mon Jamie snap outta it" Rachel said and smacked him upside the head. Five more Jamie's appeared and they all just stood staring. "Jamie boy don't make me hurt you" Rachel said and picked up a stick (all you need to know about the stick incident is there where a few more Jamie's after she'd finished). Tiegan looked at Bobby "She always hit him?"

"Who Rachel? She hits everyone"

While Rachel was busy Tiegan decided she would get to know Bobby and Ray "So I know your name but I dunno nothing else, so age? Powers? Code name? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Favorite band? Song?" Tiegan said pointing to a different finger for each question. "Wow ok ok uh 14, I can project intense cold and turn moisture in the air to ice, Iceman, sorta, defiantly not, not really got one, same as the last" Bobby said. Tiegan nodded and looked at Ray "What? Oh right uh same, I can make bolts of electrical energy, Berzerker, nope, nope, same as him, same as him" Tiegan nodded again.

"Well?" Bobby asked

"Well what?" Tiegan said

"Your turn age, powers, code name, girlfriend, boyfriend, band, song"

"Oh right 13, I can like control earth if ya know what I mean I'll explain later, not got one yet, nope, nope, hmm gotta be either Linkin Park or Papa Roach, gotta be breaking the habit or faint by LP or Getting away with murder by Papa Roach"

* * *

"That prank was very dangerous Rachel! Someone could have been seriously hurt," Ray said

"I'm sorry," said Rachel looking at the floor

"You need to think before you do these things Rach. We know your just havin fun but next time think about it before you do it" Bobby said,

"I will I'm sorry" She said, then Bobby and Ray sat on either side of her "But even though it was very dangerous we still need to say thank you" said Bobby

"I'm sor-what?"

"Your prank helped us look good in front of Teeg so thank you" Ray said

Rachel looked at them and smirked "Maybe I did help but there's always tomorrow. Be careful not to crash and burn boys," she said and walked out of the room, as Tiegan walked in. they waved to each other Rachel had already apologized to Tiegan. Rachel had been trying to prank Ray and Bobby but got Tiegan instead and well you don't need the details lets just say it ended with twenty Jamie's and many wholes in the ground.

Tiegan stood at the door. Ray turned to Bobby and said; "She frightens me" Bobby nodded. Tiegan walked towards them "she's just being a nine year old Ray no reason to be frightened of her. I was exactly the same four years ago"

"You wait Teeg you'll see the torture has only just begun" Bobby said and he and Ray left Tiegan alone. Tiegan shook her head she couldn't believe that any nine year old could be **that** bad.

* * *

Tiegan and Rachel were in the room Bobby and Ray shared. They had one of them machines that fires tennis balls. "Rachel are you sure that Ray and Bobby won't be mad?" Tiegan asked as she held the manual up for Rachel to read. "Nah, don't worry girl they won't be mad at all. Now hold it a bit higher I can't see it"

"Ok first we aim" Rachel said and moved the machine so it was pointing towards the door, "Then we load the paint balloons"then her and Tiegan ducked down behind Ray's bed. Ray opened the door "And then we press the button" Rachel said to Tiegan and hit the switch. A water balloon filled with pink paint hit the wall just next to Ray's head.

Rachel stood up "How did I miss!" she said and pressed the button two more times, each time the balloons just missed Ray's head. "I need to read the manual" Rachel said and started to walk towards the door. "Wait aren't you going to clean this mess up?" Ray said, Rachel looked at the pink splodges on the walls. "It's you room" she said and walked past him. Tiegan shrugged and followed Rachel. "Rach" Tiegan said as she followed Rachel down the corridor, Rachel was talking to herself about what to do next.

While Ray was trying to clean the pink paint off the walls Bobby came in. He looked at the wall then at Ray "What happened?" he asked.

"One of Rachel **AND** Tiegan's pranks she missed me though"

"She missed? Rachel never misses"

"I told you man lucky shirt"

* * *

"Man I'm tellin ya that girl has some serious issues" Ray said to Scott as they drove home from school. "Ray she's just having fun you know she gets picked on at school because they know she's a mutant"

"Yeah but why does she have to pick on me man why not you"

"Do I need to remind you about what happened when I had to baby-sit her"

"Yeah ok well why not Roberto or ya know anyone who isn't me"

Meanwhile at the institute Tiegan and Rachel where doing their next prank. "I dunno Rach this seems uh kind of dangerous" Tiegan said as Rachel connected some wires to a metal chair "Nah, its totally safe Teeg" she said then put a glove on and picked up a pencil off the table. She touched the chair with the pencil, which was sort of fried. Rachel smiled but Tiegan didn't look convinced that this was safe.

Then the door opened and Rachel hid the glove and fried pencil under the couch. "Ray! My teacher at school is making me do a project about my family so I need to take your picture, sit there" she said and pointed at the metal chair.

Ray shrugged and sat down. Tiegan and Rachel looked at each other then at Ray. Rachel threw the camera on the couch and grabbed Ray's arm then pulled him off the chair. "What happened? Why didn't it work" she said then picked up an apple off the table. She dropped the apple on the chair and the apple turned black and smoke started to rise from it. "I don't get it why does it work on the apple but not the dumbass" Rachel said looking at Ray.

Ray smiled and pointed at his shirt "Lucky shirt" he said. Rachel glared at him

"Then the shirt will have to go" she said and stormed off.

"I'm never takin it off!" Ray called after her

"**WE'LL SEE**!" she shouted back.

* * *

Over the next few days no matter how hard Rachel tried she just couldn't get Ray or his shirt. But today was different. Ray was running around the rec room annoying all the new recruits as well as Rogue, Kitty and Scott. "Ray what are ya doin!" Rogue said

"My shirt! Where's my shirt!"

"What shirt?"

"My lucky shirt man!"

Just then Ororo came in. "Ororo have you seen my shirt?!" Ray asked.

"Was it that one you were wearing last week?" Ororo said

"Yeah yeah that's it you seen it?"

"Rachel said you didn't want it anymore, so I gave it to one of those charities"

"**WHAT!"**

Ray hadn't seen Rachel sneak in behind Ororo and stand on the opposite side of the couch to him. Ray turned round "Rachel!" he said

"Uh oh" Rachel said, Ray started walking towards Rachel. She started screaming and ran the opposite way he was going and stood behind Ororo held her hands up. "Not Ray I'm sure Rachel didn't know the shirt meant that much to you"

"I was just trying to help people less fortunate than us" Rachel said looking all innocent.

"Come on Rachel, you've got soccer practice" Ororo said and walked out the room. Rachel started to follow her then turned and gave Ray one of her 'I-win-you-lose-in-your-face' looks. While Bobby put his hand on Ray's shoulder. "Don't worry man I bet the shirt wasn't lucky anyway"


	11. Girl's just wanna have fun

I own nothin cept what i make up the crazy land so that'd be Tiegan, Rachel and Rachel's friend Kim, thanks for reviewin oh yeah and Sky if you read this is EE gone or is it just my thing bein a nerk?

-11-

It was dinnertime at the mansion; Tiegan and Rachel were the only ones in the kitchen. Tiegan had already sat down and was waiting for the others. Rachel took a bottle filled with some kind of red liquid out of her pocket then she walked up to the place next to Tiegan and started pouring it onto the food. "Rach, what are you doing?" Tiegan said. Rachel moved to the other side of Tiegan and poured it onto the food there. She looked at Tiegan and said "Make sure Bobby and Ray sit next to you" she went to put the bottle back in her pocket but smirked and poured the liquid into the drinks on either side of Tiegan as well.

Rachel heard Bobby and Ray talking as they came towards the kitchen. She put the bottle in a cupboard and ran and sat opposite Tiegan. Who looked at her "Rach-" Rachel put her finger to her lip and went "Shh". Bobby and Ray walked in followed by the others including the prof, Logan and Ororo. Tiegan looked at Rachel who nodded and mouthed 'Go on' Tiegan looked at the boys. "Ray Bobby come sit next to me" she said. The boys smiled and sat next to her. Rachel started eating but her eyes never left the boys.

Ray and Bobby started to eat their food; they both stopped and screamed then started drinking their drinks very fast and screamed again. They both ran to the sink and turned the tap on Bobby stuck his head under the tap and drank the water until Ray pushed him out of the way and did they same. All the time everyone except Rachel was looking at them like they were insane. Rachel was crying with laughter. Tiegan looked at her then got up and walked to the cupboard Rachel had put the bottle in she got it out and read the label. "Oh my god, Rachel!" she said. Rachel stopped laughing and wiped her eyes "What?"

"Why did you put this on the boys food?" Ororo asked after looking at the bottle. Rachel wasn't listening she was pointing at the boys who were sat on the floor leaning against the cupboards their clothes were soaked. "Oh my god you guys are so funny! I love you!" then started laughing again.

* * *

Later that same day…

Rachel walked into Ray and Bobby's room, Tiegan was behind her. Rachel looked round the room and whispered "If I were Ray where would I hide my expensive shoes? It'd be somewhere he'd think I'd never look" she snapped her fingers "Of course!" she said.

"Rach what are we doing in here? Don't you think you've picked on the boys enough for one day?"

"Girl you can never pick on those two enough. Besides its them or Jean and she's…out…with…Scott" Rachel replied, she was obivously angery that he had gone out, then she walked over to Bobby's wardrobe. Tiegan sighed, "What are you going to do this time?"

"Nothin I'm just gonna…borrow summert…just as soon as I find…aaaagh!" Rachel screamed as the box she was stood on collapsed on itself and she fell.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Tiegan asked helping her friend up.

"Totally. Ah ha! Found em!" Rachel said and reached up to grab the shoelace that was now dangling down from the top shelf of Bobby's wardrobe. She couldn't quite reach it "God dammit I hate being short" she said and got the chair from the computer desk and stood on it. She grabbed the pair of trainers that were on the self and said "whatcha head Teeg" and dropped them.

"Rach, should you be taking those? They belong to Bobby"

"Actually their Ray's he just put them there because he thought I wouldn't think of that." Rachel said putting the chair back and picking the shoes up. "Oh, well what are you taking them for?"

"I just wanna borrow em for a while. I'm gonna give em back" Rachel said as she began walking down the corridor. Tiegan did a very good impression of Marge Simpson, y'know that thing she does when she knows their doin somethin wrong? She grabbed Rachel arm "Promise me Rach"

"Promise you what?"

"Promise you'll give them back"

"Sure I promise" Rachel said and walked into her room, locking the door after her. She picked up the cell phone the professor gave her for 'emergencies' and dialled her friend Kim's number.

Kim's mum answered "Oh hello Mrs. Ross is Kim there please? It's Rachel" Rachel said in a really innocent and sweet voice, the voice she always used when talking to her friends parents.

"Hey Rach I been tryin to call you the lines bin busy"

"Yea that'll be Kitty, I'm on my cell"

"The one they gave you for emergencies?"

"Yea, girl if this isn't an emergency nothin is, I got Ray's shoes"

"Dude no way the really nice red ones? The like really expensive ones?"

"Yup, wanna come over and destroy em?"

"You know it"

"In a bit chick" Rachel said and hung up the phone.

About half an hour later Kim turned up. Logan opened the door. "Hi Mr. Logan is Rachel here?" she said the very same sweet innocent voice Rachel used for her mother. "Yea, Upstairs" Logan said thumbing over his shoulder. "Thanks" she said smiled and ran up the stairs to Rachel's room.

Rachel opened the door and walked out. She had a back pack over her shoulder. "C'mon we can't do it here lets go out in the woods" Rachel whispered, Kin nodded and the girls ran down the stairs, past Scott who was just coming in and out the door. As she passed Rachel shouted to Scott "Goin out back before dark!"

The two friends found a quiet part of the forest. Rachel put the bag on the floor and took Ray's shoes and 2 (one for each shoe) very small explosive type thing she'd made. She put the shoes on the floor and put one of the device type things in each shoe. Connected to the devices was a wire. Rachel held the wire and she and Kim ran and hid behind a tree. The wires where connected to two small plunger type things. She gave one to Kim and she kept the other. "Right on three blow up the shoes" Rachel said. Kim smiled and nodded.

"One" the girls held up the plungers

"Two" the girls placed their hands on the handles

"**THREE**" Rachel shouted and they pressed the handles down. There were two semi-small explosions and bits of trainer floated down from the sky.

"**COOL!**" she girls said in unison. They heard running and grabbed as many pieces of trainer as they could, after all Rachel did promise to return them. And ran the opposite way.

* * *

Rachel walked out of her room and headed for Ray and Bobby's they were downstairs looking for the trainers, which Rachel was holding in her hand. 

"Rachel! What have you done to Ray's shoes!" Tiegan said when she saw Rachel.

"I said I was gonna give em back and I am. In one piece was never part of the deal"

"Rachel! When you borrow someone's things you do not destroy them! When you borrow something you return it in the _same_ condition it was when you borrowed it. Not in fifteen pieces!"

"Really? Wow see you really shoulda told me that _Before_ me and my friend blew them up"

"Rachel! Do you have any idea how much they cost? I saw Ray he is going to be so mad when he finds out what you have done. They cost him a hundred and twenty dollars"

"See this is why nobody can have anything nice around here" Jean said walking past the girls and standing at the top of the stairs "**RAY I FOUND YOUR SHOES!**" she shouted. Then turned and smirked at Rachel. "You may be able to turn Scott against me with those eyes of yours but not Ray. Your goin to get thrown out because of all this shit you keep doin" Jean said and leaned on the stair rail.

"The professor won't kick me out, I have nowhere else to go so nyah nyah" Rachel said and blew a raspberry. "We'll see about that you little brat" Jean said and started to walk down the stairs. "Mind your step Jeanie the stairs can be slippy" Rachel said and pushed Jean's back, Jean screamed and fell down the stairs. "Rachel!" Tiegan said.

"What? She asked for it stuck up cow" Rachel said and ran to put the trainers back while Ray and everyone else was busy with Jean.


	12. Rachel's in trouble

-12-

Rachel opened the door to the professor's study. She stood at the door for a moment looking at Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X looked at Rachel and motioned for her to sit down in the chair opposite his desk. Prof X sighed and Rachel looked at the floor. "Rachel, I have been tolerant of all these pranks you have been doing because you are the youngest. But what you did to Ray's shoes and Jean is going to far. You know very well that you do not destroy other peoples property and you most certainly do not push a person down the stairs that was very dangerous." the Prof began the almighty lecture. Rachel tentatively raised her hand "Uhm in my defense oops" she said.

The prof sighed again, "Rachel I am sorry but I will have to punish you, you need to start taking responsibility for you actions. So you are grounded for three weeks, your will have extra training with Logan, clean the entire mansion, inside and out as well as the x-jet and the x-van, but you will not miss any school or soccer practice"

"What? No way dude I can't even reach half the places you want me to clean"

"That is why we will give you ladders, but be careful I don't want any accidents"

"Accidents, I'll give you accidents, you wait my dad'll come down here and zammy a world a hurt all up ya backside then I'll be laughin Imma be giggling to myself. You'll be in a lot of trouble when I kick the bucket and there's a murder inquiry" Rachel mumbled to herself walking down the corridor. "Nobody will care if you were murdered or not" Came Jean's voice behind her

"We'll see I'll be sure to write 'Jean Grey killed me' in my last moments of life"

"You can't even spell that"

"Oh sorry Hun you're confusing me with you, don't worry I'll tell everyone you can't spell" Rachel said stuck her tongue and went into her room.

* * *

"Oh my god can you believe what he's making me do? Girl it is like child abuse or summert right?" Rachel said down the phone to her friend Kim

"Total abuse of guardian powers"

"Girl you don't even know what you just said do you?"

"No why I sound like I did?"

"Ah yes to the untrained ear you sounded like you knew what in the hell you were on about but to me your loyal and bestest bud I know you don't got a clue"

"Cool wait what's with the bestest bud bit?? What you want?"

"Wah why I gotta want summert bestest bud"

"Ah to the untrained ear you may sound sincere but to me the girl you sit next to in every class I know you want something"

"Girl you just totally ripped off my line"

"Yeah I know I can't think fast like you"

"You should try it, I think they have night school for that kinda thing"

"No pigeon your thinkin bout that crappy 1970's play that they made us watch in English"

"Oh right yeah, wait did you just call me a pigeon?"

"No not a pigeon just pigeon"

"Why the hell you callin me a pigeon?"

"I just watched Shrek 2"

"Ooh girl I seen that its soo cool! I love the mission impossible bit"

"Oh my god! Me too! Say somethin crazy like I'm wearing ladies underwear"

"I'm uh I am wearing ladies underwear"

"Are you?"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Well it look like you most certainly am are"

"Am not!"

"What kind?"

"**IT'S A THONG!**" Rachel said in her best Gingy from Shrek impression, "Oh crap girl gotta go someone's comin in a bit chick" she said and hung up the phone then dived in bed and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

The next day Rachel ran into the Rec room "Teeg Teeg listen to my Puss in boots impression from Shrek 2" she shouted. Tiegan shrugged

"Ok go on then"

"Oh no! Por favour! Please. I implore you! It was nothing personal senor I was doing it only for my family, my mother, she is sick and my father lives off the garbage! The king offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers" Rachel said in her best Antonio Banderas puss in boots voice.

"Yeah not bad Rach, nice accent"

"Thanks"

"**RACHEL!**" came Logan's voice, Rachel and Tiegan looked at the door

"Uh gotta go chick, in a bit" Rachel said and made a run for the front door. Tiegan followed her to the door. As soon as Rachel was out the door she turned round to see Logan coming down the stairs she put her hands over her mouth and tried not to laugh at him. Logan was stood on the stairs glairing at Tiegan his hair was bright yellow and his t-shirt was neon pink.

"Logan…what…happened…to…you!" Tiegan said then burst out laughing.

"_Who_ do you think?" Logan growled and pushed Tiegan out of the way and was about to go out the door when she said "Your going to go out like that?" Logan growled and went back upstairs.


	13. Jean Grey's a murderer!

I own nothin cept Rachel and Dorian

-13-

"Jean give im back!" Rachel shouted as she tried to reach her teddy, which Jean was holding just out of her reach with her TK. "Give who back Rachel?" Jean said

"Dorian give me Dorian back! Professor! Professor! Professor!" Rachel screamed as Jean held her polar bear a little higher.

"**RACHEL WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?**" Logan shouted from the mansion. Rachel looked back then a Jean "Now you'll get it I'm telling!" she said glaring at Jean.

"Oh really?" Jean said. There was a sort of ripping sound and Jean let the bear fall to the floor. She looked down and put one hand over her mouth "Oops" she said and smirked at Rachel. Who was kneeling on the ground next to her beloved polar bear that had been decapitated by Jean. Tears began streaming down Rachel's face.

Rachel stood up and turned towards Jean who was walking away. "**YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU KILLED DORIAN!**" Rachel screamed and ran at Jean. Jean turned around and held her hand up creating a sort of force field around herself. While Rachel, still crying tried to hit her but only got the shield screaming "**I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! HEARTLESS BITCH!**" then Logan picked Rachel up from behind and Jean removed her little force field thing. Rachel carried on kicking and screaming trying to get away from Logan but he held onto her.

"That's enough! What's goin on?" Logan said

"I don't know Logan she just started trying to hit me" Jean said trying to sound innocent

"**LIAR! LYING COW!**" Rachel shouted still trying to get away from Logan

"Stop it! Rachel I said stop it! What's wrong with you!"

"**SHE KILLED DORIAN!**" Rachel yelled and tried again to get Jean.

"Who the hell is Dorian?" Logan said.

"This is or was Dorian" came Rahne's voice behind them Logan turned round, still holdin Rachel, to see Rahne holding Rachel's toy polar bear's head in her left hand and its body in her right.

"**SHE KILLED DORIAN I'M GONNA KILL HER!**"Rachel cried.

"That's enough Rachel, I'm sure it was an accident we will get you another bear" the prof said as he wheeled towards them. Rachel stopped struggling and sniffed "But I don't want another one I want Dorian" she said quietly as more tears poured freely down her cheeks.

Logan let Rachel go but stood between her and Jean. Rahne looked round then held her hand out to Rachel "C'mon Rach, maybe Ororo can fix him" she said. Rachel looked at her and sniffed "Really?" she asked, Rahne smiled and nodded. Rachel glared at Jean then followed Rahne inside to look for Ororo.

* * *

Rahne left Rachel with Ororo and went to find Jean. She found her in the kitchen with Jubilee. She walked up to Jean and took the bowl of ice cream she was eating out of her hand "Hey Rahne I was eating that" Jean said and tried to take it back. Rahne moved her hand so Jean missed "You had no right to do that Jean! You know as well as any of us how much that bear means to Rachel. You had no right rip its head off" Rahne said glaring at Jean. Jean sighed and rolled her eyes "It was an accident ok?"

"It was not an accident Jean you did it on purpose," Rahne stated becoming very annoyed with Jean.

"Rahne your being silly, now can I have that back please" Jean said holding her hand out

"Yea you can have it back" Rahne said and moved like she was going to put the bowl in Jean's hand then moved and put it upside down on her head so the ice cream went all over her hair. Jean screamed and ran out of the room. "Now that gives a whole new meaning to brain freeze" Jubes said and started laughing.

* * *

All the new recruits and Jean and Scott were in the Rec room. Rahne and Jubilee sat on either side of Rachel on the couch. Scott who had only heard Jean's side of what had happened between her and Rachel earlier kept looking from one girl to the other. While Rachel, Rahne and Jubilee glared at Jean who glared back at them. Rahne had seen Jean decapitate Rachel's favourite stuffed toy and told Jubilee so neither girl was quite fond of Jean at that moment in time.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, as the other new recruit didn't know what had happened between the youngest and one of the oldest members of the institute. It had been silent for about half an hour when Bobby walked in. He stopped at the door looked round then behind him "Whoa who died?" he said

"Dorian" Rahne, Rachel and Jubilee all said at the same time.

"Riight and Dorian would be?" Bobby said

"Dorian is that stupid bear Rachel always carries around" Jean said

"He's not stupid! And you murdered him! Your a god damn murderer Jean Grey!" Rachel said pointing at her. Jean just rolled her eyes and moved closer to Scott.

"Oook I'm just gonna go find some sane people to hang out with" Bobby said backing out of the room. Bobby turned to walk away and walked into Ororo. "Oh sorry Ororo uh I wouldn't go in there very tense" he said then walked off. Ororo walked into the Rec room and looked around. "Rachel" Ororo said. All three girls sat on the couch turned round

"**DORIAN!**" Rachel shouted then jumped over the back on the couch and ran to take her precious fixed bear off Ororo. Ororo handed Dorian to Rachel who immediately hugged him very tightly. "Thank you Ororo!" Rachel said and hugged the older woman.

Ororo smiled then left the room. Rachel glared at Jean and held her bear closer to her body. Rahne smiled at Rachel "See I told ye Ororo would fix him" she said. Rachel did the kiddie smile and ran off to her room.

Rachel walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her; she placed Dorian on her bed then pushed her drawers in front of the door. Rachel then picked him up again "It's ok Dorian the bad girl won't hurt you now" she said hugging him.

(Please review thank you)


	14. Happy birthday!

-14-

Rachel was sat on her bed playing with Dorian when someone knocked on the door "Who is it?" she asked.

"Rach it is me" came a voice behind the door

"Me who?"

"Me me"

"Sorry don't know anyone called Mimi"

"Rachel it's me"

"Me who!"

"Tiegan you chica tonta" (silly girl). Tiegan heard a noise from inside.

"Got any ID?" Rachel asked

"What? Rach what you want me to do chica put it under the door?"

"Don't be tonta see I learn uh don't be silly stick it through the letterbox" Rachel said sticking her hand through a piece of metal with a hinge connected to a whole in her door.

"Rach what in the name of all that is holy is that? And where did you get it?"

"Isn't it cool? They have em in England instead of the boxes on the lawn, I found it on eBay was only 3 bucks uh I think, I'm not good at the whole dollars to pounds thing"

* * *

Rachel walked into the kitchen as Ororo was taking a largish box out of a bag. She walked up to the table and knelt on a chair to get a better look at what was inside the box "Aww cool we get cake!" Rachel said excitedly then went to stick her finger in the cake (as ya do) and Ororo slapped her hand. Rachel pulled her hand to her chest "What'd ya do that fer!" she said and stroked her hand like it was an animal.

"I'm sorry Rachel but this cake is for Jean," Ororo explained "and I think you've been round Logan too much your starting to sound like him"

"What she gets a whole cake! Dude so unfair" Rachel said folding her arms and sulking

"She's not going to eat the whole cake Rachel, its for her birthday that's why it says happy birthday Jean on it" Ororo said pointing at the pink writing on the cake.

Rachel leaned over and read the cake "ooh yeah I didn't see that, wait it's her birthday? Aw man nobody told me I coulda got 'er summert"

"You would have got Jean a present?"

"Sure, I saw Bobby teasin Rahne with a worm earlier I woulda asked him fer it and give it to Jean fer a present, I'd a wrapped it up too" Rachel said while staring at the cake and assorted sugary and chocolaty things Ororo had taken out of the other bags.

While looking at the sweets an evil little scheme began forming in Rachel's little brain. She smiled (inwardly otherwise she'd a looked like an idiot like me the other day when I couldn't stop laughin when I was walkin down the street and a man crossed the road in front of me so he wouldn't have to walk past me BUT that's not the point and it also has nothing to do with the story, SO on with the story) Rachel tugged on Ororo's sleeve, she looked at Rachel "Can I help?" she asked sweetly giving Ororo the puppy dog eyes. Ororo caved and said she could help.

* * *

Scott and Jean walked into the completely dark mansion. Jean paused looked around then at her watch "What's going on?" she said

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"I mean what do you mean"

At the side of the stairs out of sight of Scott and Jean Rachel and Tiegan stood waiting "Not to worry this is just one of those brake in communications just chat amongst yourselves till they sort it out" Rachel whispered

"Rach who are you talking to?" Tiegan whispered

"No-one Teeg, well I hope its not no-one Teeg but uh no-one Teeg"

Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone who lived at the institute (except Rachel) shouted, "Surprise!" Jean turned round and looked up there was a large banner which read 'Happy Birthday Jean' in huge pink letters then small and with childlike handwriting 'ie poos' was written in red next to it. Everyone moved aside and looked at Rachel "What?" she asked everyone except Jean who seemed not to have noticed, pointed at the banner "that wasn't me!" Rachel said defensively. Someone could be heard whistling. They turned to the person who was (wouldja believe it) Bobby, he had a red marker pen in his hand. When he saw everyone looking at him and Rachel stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot, he looked down saw the pen and tried to hide it behind his back and carried on whistling. Jean only then saw Rachel "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Duh I live here. Its so hard to find good help these days" Rachel replied.

* * *

A few hours later and Ororo brought out the birthday cake; well actually Rachel was carrying it. Jean leaned towards Scott "Why is she letting the monster carry my cake?"

"Jean! Rachel said she wanted to help" Scott said, as Rachel got closer to them with the cake.

"Ok lets sing happy birthday" someone most likely Bobby. So they all started singing happy birthday to Jean though they were all drowned out by Rachel shouting at the top of her lungs "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, I WENT TO THE ZOO, I SAW A BIG FAT MONKEY. AND I THOUGHT IT WAS YOOOOOU!" **

"Why you little!" Jean said then moved towards Rachel, who was still holding the cake. Rachel screamed, turned and started running away still holding the cake.

She ran through the rec room door down the corridor and into the kitchen. She then placed the cake on the floor a little way away from the door and went and stood against the wall next to the door. "Raachel Auntie Jeanie wants a word with you" Jean said as she got close to the kitchen. As soon as she turned to go into the kitchen Rachel stuck her foot out and Jean fell head first into her birthday cake.

Well you probably don't need to know that after that Jean screamed and cried and said Rachel had ruined her birthday. What did Rachel have to say about that? I hear you ask. (or is that just those voices again? Oooh lots of random crap from me in this chapter, aren't ya lucky? ) Anyway "Successful days work then Dorian has been avenged!" was Rachel's response. Then Bobby said, "I think she's been watching Home Alone too much"


	15. Jean's gonna kill you

-15-

-Rachel's POV-

Rachel's log star date 65498576. It 's really really really late ok maybe not **THAT** late, it's like one in the mornin so technically if you wanna get technical which some of you might it's more really really really early than really really really late. It's also, as well as star date 65498576; it's the morning after Jean's birthday. I talked to Dorian and I told him what I did with Jean's cake and we both decided that wasn't enough to avenge his almighty cuddliness. So right now I'm going to sneak into Jean's room and do the agreed suitable punishment for her killing Dorian. So you have to be vewy, vewy quiet. Shh.

-Narrator POV-

Rachel slowly opened the door to Jean's room. She went and stood next the Jean who was sleeping. Rachel had her book bag with her; she placed it on the floor then pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. She slowly put the gloves on then went back into her bag and pulled out three bottles of hair dye and some tin foil.

When she was done she put everything back in her bag and went out of the room quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning everyone except Jean was up and in the kitchen having breakfast. Rachel was reading the back of her cereal packet to Scott who was pretending he actually wanted to know there may have been a cheapo piece of plastic that goes on top of your pencil in that very packet of lucky charms. 

Then everyone heard a scream. "Jean's up" Rachel said without looking up from her cereal packet. Everyone looked at her "What did you do this time Rach?" Scott asked. Then Rachel looked up

"What? Why is it every time Jean screams you all immediately assume I have done something?" she said defensively.

"Because you usually have," Bobby stated

"Well yeah but still can't you blame someone else for a change?"

"Nope, what'd ya do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Rachel protested.

Then Jean walked in and everyone looked at her. Kitty walked over to Jean who was glaring at Rachel. Kitty looked at Jean's hair "Wow Jean your hair looks like cool, when'd you do that?" she asked.

"I didn't and it looks awful!" Jean said. Bobby looked at Rachel at the same time as she looked at him "Oh yeah I forgot. I did do something"

"Jean seriously your hair looks really good" Kitty insisted

"Don't be stupid Kitty! My hair is BLACK" Jean said

"With white and silver stripes, like a zebra" Rachel added and did the kiddie smile before getting up and skipping out of the room la la-ing The Muppet show theme song.

"I look awful! I'm not going to school," Jean said sitting on a chair and folding her arms.

"Jean you're being silly, really your hair looks fine. It's ya eyebrows you should worry about" Rogue said and went to finish getting ready for school. Jean covered her eyebrows with her hands then ran upstairs to the bathroom. While Scott banged his head on the table. "Uhm Scott" Tiegan said going to put her hand on his shoulder then changing her mind. Scott looked at her "What?" he asked.

"Uhm I think if you keep doing that your going to be late for school"

"Crap. Tiegan will you please go upstairs and convince Jean to come to school"

"I'll try but I don't think she'll listen" Tiegan said then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Come on Jean it isn't that bad Chica" Tiegan said as she sat on the counter next to the sink in the bathroom. 

"I look awful Tiegan"

"No you don't it looks fine, Rach may have gone a bit overboard on the streaks but it looks fine, I mean c'mon it's probably that stuff that washes out in like 6 washes. I'll tell ya what I'll go n ask Rach for the box n see how many times you need to wash it to get it out ok?"

"Ok thanks Tiegan" Jean said still staring at herself in the mirror. (See I can make an OC that's nice to Jean. Even though it kills me so).

* * *

"Rogue that was like a totally mean thing to say to Jean" Kitty said as she picked up her book bag and walked to the door of their room "You know how sensitive she is about her hair n stuff" Kitty added as she opened the door and Rachel walked in. "Hey Rogue heard what ya said to Jean very nice" Rachel said as she sat on Kitty's bed holding Dorian. "Ugh you two are un-believable" Kitty said and left. 

"Come on Rachel, I'll walk you to school, uh but Dorian has to stay here" Rogue said pointing at Rachel's stuffed toy.

"But Rogue, Jean'll hurt him again"

"Alright look ya can hide him in Kitty's wardrobe Jean won't think about lookin in there"

"Ok thanks" Rachel said getting up and putting Dorian in Kitty's wardrobe. They were nearly at the stairs when Rachel remembered she forgot her homework. Rachel went to her room to get it and found Tiegan.

"Hey Teeg, what's up?" she asked grabbing her book off her desk and putting it into her book bag.

"Rach where is the box from the hair dye you used on Jean" Tiegan asked

"Oh there here" Rachel said picking the black hair dye box up

"Great how long does it take to get rid of it?" Tiegan asked. Rachel hmmed and read it

"Uh oh" Rachel said

"What uh oh? Uh oh what?" Tiegan asked and tried to take the box off Rachel. Rachel moved so Tiegan couldn't grab the box. "Nothin see ya later" Rachel said and tried to leave the room.

Tiegan grabbed the box and started reading it "No Teeg wait" Rachel said

"Rachel! Oh man chica you in big trouble this time"

"I didn't know"

"Chica ya always read the box. Jean's gonna kill you Rach how could you dye her hair with _**permanent** _hair dye"

"It was an accident"

"Give me the other boxes" Tiegan said. Rachel picked up the silver and white hair dye boxes and looked on the back "Oh oh! It's ok these wash out in 10 washes"

"Yea but she'll still have black hair" Tiegan reminded her.

"Rachel come on we don't have all day. Hey Teeg what's goin on?" Rogue said coming into the room

"I'm gonna die" Rachel said flopping onto her bed

"Why?"

"She used permanent hair dye on Jean" Tiegan said. Rogue just started laughing and walked out of the room.

"**IT'S NOT FUNNY ROGUE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**" Rachel shouted after her.


	16. My Christmas vacation By Rachel Smith

-16- 

Rahne yawned as she opened her wardrobe. A small animalistic growl caused her to look down. In the kitchen everyone else was eating breakfast. Jean and Rachel glaring at each other. Jean had washed her hair enough for the silver to almost have completely gone but the black was exactly the same. Everyone looked at the door when Rahne screamed. Everyone got up and ran upstairs and towards Rahne's room. Rachel for some reason, which nobody really knows, was the first there. Rahne was leaning on her bedroom door holding her arm.

"Rah, what happened? Are you ok?" Rachel asked

"There's some crazy squirrel thing in there" Rahne said

"Oh my god! Rah you're bleeding!" Rachel said pointing at Rahne's arm.

"Yea the little bastard bit me" Rahne explained. Jean appeared behind Rahne and grabbed her un-injured arm. "Come on Rahne you better go see Mr McCoy"

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her class holding her essay. She looked at her teacher who said, "Alright Rachel read your essay" Rachel looked at her classmates and cleared her throat.

"My Christmas Vacation by Rachel Smith.

It was about three weeks before Christmas and the day I had been waiting for since school finished, it was the day Scott said he'd take me to see Santa Claus.." some of the girls at the back of the room cheered. "But Scott decided to ditch me and go out with Jean instead." The same girls at the back said "Oooh that-"

"Girls!" the teacher warned

"But its ok I asked Mr Logan to take me instead he said 'Hell no' and Miss Ororo told him it would be a good opportunity for him to spend some 'quality time' with me. So Mr Logan n me went to the mall and we waited in line for half an hour. Mr Logan doesn't like waiting. **FINALLY** it was our turn to see Santa" Cheer from girls at the back, in case you din work it out their Rachel's friendies.

"I went n sat on Santa's knee and started telling him what I wanted for Christmas. Then Mr Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Santa and Santa started yelling at Mr Logan. You shouldn't ever yell at Mr Logan. So Mr Logan and Santa yelled at each other then Mr Logan **PUNCHED SANTA**." Every child in the class including the teacher gasped.

"**IT WAS SO COOL SANTA WENT LIKE THIS**" Rachel said like it was the best thing she'd ever seen in her life and moved her head like she'd just been punched. "**THEN SANTA PUNCHED MR LOGAN AND HE WENT LIKE THIS**" and moved her head ever so slightly to the right. "And then Mr Logan hit Santa again and Santa started **bleeding**!" by now all the children who loved Santa were reduced to tears. "Eventually the security got Mr Logan away from Santa and then we left and when we got home Scott asked if we had fun so I told him that Mr Logan hit Santa and he started yelling. And Mr Logan said Santa was drunken n he din like the way he was lookin at me, and he called Santa a dirty old pervert. Then Miss Ororo shouted at him then Mr Professor shouted at him. And that was my Christmas vacation" Rachel said and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh yeah n I made a song it goes I saw Logan beating Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe" she sang in the tune of 'I saw mommy kissing Santa'.

"Well uh very nice Rachel…I uh think" her teacher said. Her teacher then left the room and went to the office asking for them to call the Professor for a parent teacher meeting.

* * *

At the end of school Rachel's teacher told her to wait. Rachel sat on her chair swinging her legs. Then Logan walked in. she looked at him "**LOGAN!**" she shouted and ran and grabbed him round the waist. Logan pealed her off of him and said, "Sit down squirt" so she did. Rachel sat on the floor at Logan's feet. Logan knelt down and whispered "On a chair" Rachel giggled and got up and went back to her chair dragging Logan with her.

Her teacher and Prof X came in and heard Rachel say "I thought you said you weren't goin to come pick me up"

"Logan is here for a meeting with me Rachel," her teacher said.

"Oh, Hi professor!" Rachel said noticing his royal wheelyness. Logan sat on a chair in front of the teacher's desk next to Prof X.

"Now Professor, Logan I asked you to come here because of this," she said handing Rachel's essay to Prof X. He read it then passed it to Logan "Oh dear" his wheelyness said. "Logan as you probably know Rachel looks up to you, she respects you. Now she has seen you uh attack Santa Claus"

"It wasn't Santa Claus lady, it was some drunken fat git in a red suit"

"Yes maybe but the children think those men really are Santa" the teacher insisted

"No we don't" Rachel said from the back of the room.

"**Some** of the children do"

"That's just the ones who have really mean parents that lie to them," Rachel said walking to the front and standing next to Logan. "Mr Logan never lies to me he told me that wasn't the real Santa because Santa's re-" Logan covered Rachel's mouth with his hand

"That's enough squirt," he said.

"Yes well Logan I don't think you are setting a very good example for Rachel. You are making her think that fighting is good. Here we try to encourage the children to 'turn the other cheek' so to speak"

"Fighting is fun! Specially when ya win," Rachel said smiling, her teacher sighed

"Rachel we have had this discussion before. Fighting is not right"

"But Mr Logan sa-"

"Yes Rachel you have told me. You see this is what I am talking about she believes that because you fight with people then it is all right" her teacher interrupted.

"Listen lady, the kid needs to know how to fight if she don't know how can she defend herself" Logan said becoming angry with the teacher. Who was she to tell him what to do?

"Logan this is what we are trying to teach the children."

"What?! How to get their ass kicked" It was more of a statement than a question

"Logan please" the Professor said

"Logan will you please not use that kind of language around Rachel" the teacher said. She like Logan was becoming annoyed; she couldn't get him to understand what she was talking about.

* * *

After a while of getting nowhere with the teacher Logan left her and the professor to talk amongst themselves. Rachel followed Logan to the x-van and quietly sat in the back looking out of the window. She then leaned forward and said, "Sorry if I got you in trouble Logan but they said to write about the best part of my vacation, and that was it" Logan simply nodded, though inwardly he was smiling there was a part of him that was happy she thought being with him was the best part of her vacation and a part of him which was happy she thought it was cool that he beat up the fat bastard pretending to be Santa Claus.

* * *

When they got home Rahne was stood waiting for them, there was a bandage on her arm and she looked extremely pissed off. "Rah! Hey how are ya? How's ya arm? What'd ya do to it?" Rachel asked walking towards her friend. She stopped when she saw the way Rahne was looking at her. "Rah? What wrong?" she asked

"Yeah like ye don't know!" Rahne said

"What? Rah I don't understand"

"Don't play dumb Rachel! I know it was you that put that thing in my room"

"What thing?"

"You're un-believable Rachel!" Rahne said then turned and stormed up the stairs. Jean stood at the Rec. Room door smirking. 'That'll teach you to dye my hair black' she thought then turned and went back to watch a DVD with Scott.


	17. Rachel's grounded again

Woo an update! I would like a cookie and maybe someone with an Aussie accent please at the very least a picture of an Aussie

center -11- /center

" **BOBBY!**" Rachel yelled down the stairs.

"**WHAT!**" he yelled back to the 9-year-old

" **CAN I BORROW YOUR CD PLAYER****"**

"**SURE KNOCK YOURSELF OUT****"**

"**THANKS!****"** the blonde haired girl shouted before putting her headphones on and pressing play on Bobby's CD player. Rachel walked down the corridor moving her head to the music. Rachel glanced down as she walked along a yellow sticker on the bottom the CD player caught her eye. She turned it over and read the label aloud "Do not charge normal batteries, May cause explosion charge only recharge ni-cad batteries" Rachel looked left then right "Coool!"

"**HEY BOBBY WHERES THE THINGY MA WHATS IT THAT CHARGES IT****" **Rachel shouted down the stairs

"**IT'S NEXT TO MY COMPUTER**" he shouted back.

Ray who was sat in the Rec. room with Bobby paused his game and turned to him. "I thought you didn't have rechargeable batteries in your CD player" he said. Bobby got deer in headlight eyes

"**RACHEL DON'T PLU-**" he was cut off by the sound of an explosion and Rachel shouting awesome. Needless to say Rachel is now grounded and will not be getting any money for a while. At least until they can replace the things she blew up in Jean's room. When she was asked why she did it she said "Well I was listenin to Jean's CD n she said I wasn't allowed to take it outta her room"

* * *

Rachel stood in Bobby's room and threw darts at his new dart board. Each time she missed. Bobby came in just as she missed again. "Come here Rach I'll show you how it's done" he said then stood behind her and took her arm and directed her how to throw the dart properly. 

"Hey Bobby bet you ten bucks I can get a bull's-eye" Rachel said smiling

"Your on" Bobby said then leaned on his bed to watch the fun. Rachel threw the dart and it hit the board square in the middle. Bobby stared open mouthed at the board while Rachel stood smiling holding her hand out. "You just hustled me!" he said reluctantly giving her the ten dollars.

"No I didn't"

"yes you did pretending you can't do somethin to get money is hustling"

"Cool i didn't know there was a word for it" Rachel said walking out of the room with her ten bucks.

* * *

"Hey that's mine!" Rahne said snatching the little pencil topper toy that fell out of the cereal. Rachel frowned and snatched it back 

"Nu uh I'm the youngest so it's mine!"

"It fell in _MY_ cereal bowl so it's mine!" Rahne said grabbing it back

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine times infinity!"

"Mine times infinity plus one!" Rahne yelled at Rachel.

"**THAT'S IT NONE A YA'S GONNA HAVE IT!**" Logan shouted grabbin the top off them and walking out of the kitchen. Everyone just stared at the empty doorway. Rachel did the ¬¬ face and said "Good one Rah" then got up and left.

* * *

Ray sat alone in the Rec room watching tele. Everyone except him had gone on a mission he had got the short straw among the new recruits and had to stay behind to look after Rachel. Said nine year old tip toed past the door of the Rec room "Where are you goin Rachel?" Ray asked not moving. 

"see the thing is I'm supposed to be at a party and-"

"You can't go" Ray said, Rachel went into the Rec. room and sat on a chair "But then again who am I to say you can't go to the party" Ray added Rachel smiled and started getting up.

"Wait! Wait you can't go it wouldn't be right but on the other hand"

Three hours later Rachel lay on the coffee table staring blankly at the television screen. Finally she got up "Look I'll make it easy for you your the adult I'm the kid I'm grounded you shouldn't let me go to the party it's not rocket science!" Rachel shouted before going up to her room. Ray sat back on the sofa and flicked over the channel

"right just for that you can't go to the party, can't talk to me like that" he said to the empty room.

Logan stood at the open door to Rachel's room; she sat on her bed arms folded with a scowl on her face in moody silence. He shook his head and left her to it.

* * *

Rachel snuck into Jean's room with a bowl of boiling water she set it down next to her bed and quietly popped Jean's leg wax into it. Rachel licked what remained of her Popsicle off the stick and dripped it into the wax. She then carefully spread it on Jean's eyebrows and places the bits of paper that were with the wax on her eyebrows. Then she slowly took hold of the bits of paper and ripped them off then ran as fast as she could. All that could be heard was Jean screaming and swearing for two reasons the first because she has no eyebrows left and the second because Rachel had left the bowl of boiling water next to the bed and Jean had stood in it. 


	18. Hyperactive nine year olds

-18-

Logan sat on the fountain in the driveway of the mansion and watched Rachel do the only girlie thing he has ever seen her do. He watched as she played with her skipping rope (that jump rope in Americanish)

"Cinderella, dressed in yella," Rachel sang as she jumped, "Went upstairs to kiss a fella, made a mistake, kissed a snake, how many doctors will it take?" every time she jumped over the rope she counted up in twos. She got tired and stopped at 14.

* * *

Logan wasn't entirely sure how he came to be in his present...situation. He was sitting on the grass with his knees against his chest (per Rachel's instructions) next to the fountain with Rachel sat in the same way opposite him. "Okay Logan, look what I do and then do it with me"

"What exactly are we doin?"

"Somethin Kurt taught me, now shush" Rachel said putting her index finger over her mouth. She then began to sing and do the actions for "Head, shoulder, knees and toes" in German.

"Kopf, Schultern, Kniee und fuss  
Kniee und fuss  
Kopf, Schultern, Kniee und fuss,  
Kniee und fuss,  
Und Ohren und Augen und Mund und Nase,  
Kopf, Schultern, Kniee und fuss" (I know Fuss isn't toes but when we learned it we did head shoulder knee and foot coz it goes with the tune better) when she had finished she smiled at Logan "Ok your turn Logan" Logan just stared at the girl. "ELF!" he yelled standing up and goin in the mansion to kill Kurt.

* * *

It was around nine PM when Logan walked into the Rec. room holding a half empty 2 litre bottle of Irn Bru "Alright I bought this two hours ago which one of you lot drunk it already?" he demanded slightly peeved. Several of the room's occupiers responded with "not me". Then Logan heard Rachel's voice whispering, he moved out in the hallway and saw Rachel two or three feet away from him crouching on the floor. "We see the infamous Wolverine" she whispered looking to her right as though she were talking to someone.

"Never mind I just found out" Logan said.

"The Wolverine is a very danedrus creature, so we can't get too close, oh he's seen us don't make any sudden movement or he will attack" she whispered slowly moving her hand behind her. Bobby and Rahne's heads popped out of the Rec. room while Logan's raised an eyebrow. "What's she doin?" Rahne asked

"I think she's huntin Logan" Bobby said smirking.

"Steady wait for it NOW!" Rachel yelled bringing a water gun from behind her back and firing at Logan. He dropped the bottle of Irn Bru when the water hit his face and moved his hand up in front of it. Rahne and Bobby exchanged slightly horrified faces then proceeded to fall over laughing. "Uh oh I'm outta ammo retreat!" Rachel shouted running towards the kitchen abandoning her water gun. Cold water dripped off the ends on Logan's hair and his eye started to twitch. Logan growled "Aww c'mon Logan she's just playin lighten up a bit eh?" Bobby said leaning on him. Logan glared at the teenager "Or not y'know whatever" Bobby moved away from him holding his hands up.

* * *

The older students sat in the Rec. room watching "Freddy Vs. Jason" Jamie had been banished to his room under the pretenses of it being too scary for "children" to watch. Rachel would have been banished also but no one was able to find her so they just left her. Kitty got up as it was her turn to re-fill the popcorn as she got near the door to the kitchen she got the feeling she was being watched. She looked behind her but there was nobody there she shrugged and went in the kitchen. As she was leaving the kitchen with the popcorn Rachel jumped out from the side of the door in the hallway Kitty screamed and threw her hands up making popcorn fly everywhere. When she saw it was only Rachel she sighed in relief. "Maha avest me hearties" Rachel said brandishing a plastic pink sword and an eye patch on her left eye "I'll make ye walk the plank" Rachel said then went to poke Kitty's stomach with her sword but Kitty phased through it and put her hands on her hips "Rachel stop messing about with that sword you could like have someone eye out with it"

"Tch yeah right" Rachel said lifting up her eye patch "And you're supposed to die when I stab you"

"It's like plastic that wouldn't kill anyone"

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a hell of a buzz kill?" Rachel said then turned and stormed off dragging her sword behind her.

* * *

Jamie sat in his room boredly playing on his playstation 2. Rachel opened his door and came in "Hey" she said poking him in the back with her sword "Fight me or I'll make ye walk the plank"

"Ow Rach that hurt" Jamie said rubbing his back "And I don't have a sword"

"Ha-ha that's where you're wrong" Rachel said dropping a blue plastic sword in his hands. Jamie smiled and so the two youngest x-men began having a sword fight. The sound of plastic hitting plastic was what had drawn Logan to Jamie's room. As he neared the door Rachel and Jamie came out of it while Jamie was still in the doorway Rachel whacked his side causing him to bang the doorframe and several other Jamie's to appear becoming lodged in the doorway. Rachel Jumped back holding her Sword towards him "Ha-ha take that ye scurvy sea dog" she said triumphantly. "Aww Rachel that's cheatin!" Jamie protested

"A pirate knows not of this word you speak" Rachel said and started poking Jamie making him squirm helplessly in the door. "Whoa" Rachel said as Logan walked past and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "We'll finish this later" she shouted to Jamie as she was dragged down the hall. **  
**


End file.
